


A Table of Sweets and a Flurry of Tweets

by Plandai



Series: 2018 One Phanfic Every Day Until Christmas Challenge [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: Dan and Phil get married.





	A Table of Sweets and a Flurry of Tweets

“Calm down,” Martyn said gently, “You’ll be fine,” He placed his hand comfortingly on his little brother arm to stop it from shaking, but it only made the anxiety swell in his stomach even more.

In now more than a few minutes, Dan would walk through the door at the bottom of the church, his mum in tow, and in no more than thirty, they would be married. He already knew what he looked like, they had got their suites together. Phil had told himself it was because they wanted to look good together, so they wouldn't clash or something like that. In reality, it was because they were both too nervous to go on their own. Some said it was bad luck, but Phil was going to push away his superstition for a while because at the moment he didn’t really believe that bad luck existed. Everything bad that happened was for a reason, maybe it was just good luck in disguise.

He pulled at the edge of his sleeves and tried to control the shakiness of his breath. His whole family was here, so was Dan’s. He turned around to look at everyone present. Most people were chatting happily with one another, and his mum gave him a little thumbs up. He smiled and gave her a small wave in response, wringing his hands together nervously when he turned back once more. He couldn't stop fiddling with his jacket, it was a little annoying that in the half an hour since he had put it on, it had somehow managed to get creased.

He was so glad he asked Dan to marry to marry him, but at the same time, it was such a shock that the day was finally here. For some reason, it didn’t feel real, probably because it had been so long in the making. They had been together for so long, it was so overdue. To be fair they hadn’t waited that long from when they got engaged to actually getting married, but in that short amount of time they had already moved to a new house and got a dog. Thor was currently waiting patiently outside the church as one of the assistant photographers had kindly offered to mind the corgi. Phil insisted he was present to the photographs otherwise he would have just been left at home for the day.

He looked down to his shoes and frowned as he noticed there was a small splatter of paint on them. He thought they had been spared from the carnage he had caused when they decorated their kitchen, apparently not. He probably should have checked them earlier before, but everything about this wedding had been a little rushed. They hadn’t realised when they picked the date how long planning a wedding took, and so had stretched themselves a little thin in the previous few months trying to get everything done in time. Luckily after today all of the stress would be over, and they could spend a glorious two weeks away on their honeymoon.

Suddenly the doors opened, and Dan walked in He was wearing a black jacket, there was nothing Phil could do to convince him otherwise and black pants, with a little splash of colour added by the flower pinned to his lapel. His hair was Styled in the usual way, except perhaps a little neater than usual. Phil kept his eyes on his fiancée as he approached, a smile stretched across his face. Dan returned the gesture, Derek on full display. He looked nervous, but t the same time very happy, something Phil was immensely glad for,

“Hello,” he whispered to Dan, as the younger man came to a halt beside him,

“Hi,” Dan replied, bouncing on the spot almost,

“You look very handsome,” Phil giggled softly, the sight of Dan’s fighting calming him down a little. It was good to know they were both a little restless,

“As do you,” Dan replied, grinning at Phil with a smile that was positively illegal. The officiant cleared her throat, and they both turned to face her sheepishly. Time to get married.

Around ten hours later and they were sat at the head table at the reception. Dan’s hand was held loosely in Phil’s as they leaned in to quietly whisper things in each other’s ears. They had given up socialising with other people after having the same conversation with every single guest present, it was an exhausting experience for two extremely introverted people. The day was drawing to a close and many people were getting up to leave. Speeches had been spoken, their first dance, a painfully awkward affair, was thankfully through with and they had both changed into something a bit more comfortable.

Phil was admiring the ring on his finger, happiness welling up inside of him as he caught sight of the matching one adorning his husbands. The small gold band was slipped on next to his engagement ring, which he was unwilling to take off. Dark circles were beginning to appear under the younger man’s eyes, and he yawned loudly. Even the night owl was beginning to feel the effects of their busy day. Phil looked up briefly to wave off some of his extended family who had to get back to their hotel but went back to looked at Dan. He couldn’t stay away for long, he seemed to be literally unable to leave his husbands side, although to be fair that had always been the case,

“I’m surprised nothing has happened to ruin today, it’s been perfect,” Dan mused. Phil rolled his eyes,

“Probably due to your perfectionist planning methods,” he said fondly, “You need to think a little less cynically,”,

“You know me, always the cynic,” Dan sighed dramatically, bursting into a small fit of giggles as he accidentally whacked his arm against the table in the motion of gesticulating. Soon Phil began to join in. It was probably just due to them both being a bit tipsy, but it took a good minute for them to calm down,

“Should we go and see if there is any food left?” Phil mumbled, burying his head into Dan’s shoulder. Dan stood up with a nod and they stumbled towards the back of the room.

 

 

They had literally spent about half the night huddled around the small table, which thankfully was constantly replaced by a number of sweets and other snacks. At first, it was so they could interact with their guests, as speaking to people from the top table felt awkward and it just happened to be an area that pretty much everybody passed through. Then it was to avoid the dance floor as they decided to spare everyone present from Phil’s atrocious moves and finally it was just because they both liked to eat. For some reason, Phil never seemed to get sick of the sweets. You would have thought with the amount of both sugars an alcohol he had consumed in the last few hours he would be throwing up by now. As it was, he simply picked up a chocolate eclair and popped it into his mouth with a grin.

“We should make an Instagram story,” Dan said happily, pulling out his phone and clumsily typing in his passcode. Phil frowned,

“Are you sure you should be doing that,” he slurred, “You are a bit drunk,” Dan shrugged,

“Everyone is going to know soon anyway,” he said nonchalantly, “This is the happiest day of my life, I don’t want to have to keep it a secret,”

Phil felt a little unsure. He loved Dan, he had for a long time, but they had also been hiding it for a long time and coming out would feel so strange. He knew the fans would go mad, they had pretty much known about it since the beginning of time it seemed, but it would lift of a safety blanket. He could always count on the fact that they were never certain about the nature of their relationship, it took off the pressure. It also meant they wouldn’t just become ‘that gay couple’ which many just expected to happen. Dan seemed to sense Phil’s discomfort, and immediately softened,

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he said quietly, “We don’t have to make it too obvious,”

Phil hated the idea that Dan thought he didn’t want to come out. He knew there were very reasonable and understandable reasons behind it, but he had always disliked the idea. To him, it gave connotations that he didn’t want people to know because he was embarrassed or something like that. When he knew Dan was in agreeance it wasn’t so bad, but now he just felt like an ass. It was probably just the alcohol making him feel particularly angsty, but he couldn’t shake the feeling.

Dan was looking at him expectantly, and Phil began to imagine what would happen if they did come out, and to be honest it wasn’t much different. They could kiss, and hug in public without having to worry about anyone watching. They wouldn’t have to edit out all the dumb stuff they did during filming that was defiantly too domestic to share and he could express his love for Dan properly. He loved talking about his now-husband to others, to tell them how proud he was of the younger man. Maybe he could do that now without having to worry.

“No, its fine,” he said eventually, watching as a smile spread across the younger man’s face, “What do you want to do,”

They ended up taking a selfie by the snack table, far closer than they were usually. The caption read, ‘We always hide by the snack table, even at our own wedding’. It wasn’t the best they had ever come up with, but once again, they were both a little bit drunk.

After snaffling a few bits and bobs off the table, they headed back to the head table where Martyn and Cornelia were beckoning them over. It was probably time for them to head home soon the venue was all but empty and Thor probably would be missing them. They had opted not to go with a hotel for the night. They were reasonably close to home, although not in the city itself, and it wouldn’t be too hard to get a cab. Dan tripped over himself a little and landed on one of the tables. He began to laugh as the fancy little decorative crystals that covered the table stuck to his arms.

They had also both grabbed another glass of champagne at the snack table, which was perhaps not the greatest idea. Phil was still feeling pretty alert, but Dan was out of it. He didn’t get up from the table, instead just closed his eyes and leant against it for a while. Cornelia walked up to them both, a slightly disapproving look on her face. she had decided not to drink today and was now stuck with a rather drunk boyfriend, a rather drunk boyfriends’ brother, and an absolutely pissed boyfriends’ brother in law.  Phil helped Dan up and they somehow managed to make their way over to the other couple,

“Come on, get in the car,” Cornelia sighed, taking Martyn by the hand and guiding him to the exit, checking over her shoulders to make sure the newlyweds were following behind.

Phil took one last look at the venue, which was now admittedly rather messy. His parents waved them off. They had to catch a flight back home soon and so had to eave directly for the airport. Phil thought they could have waited at least a day, but he didn’t mind too much as long as they had been able to come. Dan also turned around and waved, although Phil got the feeling his husband didn’t actually know what was going on, as he had somehow managed to get a hold of and down yet another glass of champagne. To be fair it was difficult to resist alcohol when it is simply all around them.

When they finally made it to the car, Dan was out like a lamp. Phil took to gently stroking his husbands head, his own eyes struggling to stay open. He admired over how adorable he looked slumped against his shoulder. It was crazy how someone so large, could look so small. He let his oven head fall back against the car seat, feeling content. Well, he would be until he had to wake Dan up and drag him into the house, but they would deal with that when it came to it.                                                                                                                                                                                                  


End file.
